


We Have Chemistry

by nobby574



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Awkwardness, Chemistry, Crushes, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Original Character(s), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Rejection, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: Having chemistry class with Peter was such a distraction. But having Spiderman save you and tell you he knows Peter? Even more of a distraction.





	We Have Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of an OC/reader situation. I left the OC fairly vague except for a couple of parts, that way people can picture whoever they want. This is my first spiderman fanfic, so please let me know what you think!

Peter had been in my chemistry class and not once during this whole year did I even think he noticed me. I sat about two desks away from him, MJ sitting in between us. I was quiet and kept to myself mostly in class. Any time there was partner work I would just pair with the kid closest to me. Peter and MJ would always lump together and occasionally I would get a little jealous. I liked Peter. He wasn’t popular or a jock. He was sweet and smart. Someone I felt like I could actually get along with and have things in common. MJ was also very smart, although she didn’t seem as sweet. Her and Peter would laugh and talk most of class. They sure were two peas in a pod.

MJ had never missed a day of school...until today. I walked into chemistry as usual, taking my same seat. Peter was already in class, his head on the desk, looking bored as ever. Any moment now MJ would walk in and take her usual place and he would perk up. But several minutes passed before the bell rang. I looked at the desk next to me almost in disbelief that she wasn’t here. I sat up a little straighter in my seat and quickly brushed my hair to the side that Peter wasn’t on. I could hear him sigh and slumped up into his seat once the teacher began his lecture. Him and MJ are probably a thing. I mean sure they’re close friends but the way he looks at her...how could they not be together. I shook my head at the stupid thought. _If they were together...it would be obvious right? Holding hands? Although I suppose MJ wouldn’t be that type of girl. She’d probably want to keep it a secret._ I decided to tune back into the lecture on covalent bonds and began fervently taking notes. Anything to keep my mind off it. 

There were only 10 minutes of class left when our teacher announced that our homework would be a little challenging tonight and we could work with a partner if we so choose. I took a peek at Peter who look disappointed and my heart began racing. _This is my chance. I could work with him on the homework. Just ask him._ I took a small breath and looked around the room. Everyone was pairing up and chatting, except me…and Peter. I carefully leaned over my desk. 

”Um hey. Do you wanna work on the homework together?” I shyly asked him. He looked at his phone for a moment before responding. 

”Oh sorry. I was gonna work with MJ since she’s not here today.”He said with a small smile. _Ouch._ I nodded and sat back.The kid in front of me, who I usually work with, turned around. He was an odd guy, with a mouth full of braces and a head of greasy hair. I didn’t even know his name. 

”Partners?” He asked. I really wanted to say, he was nice but I felt a little bitter about the rejection. 

”Uh sure.” I said swallowing my pride. Glancing next to me, I noticed Peter still looking at his phone. The envy continued to burn up my insides. The kid in front of me waved his hand over my face. _Geez how long was I spacing out._

”Hello? I asked if you wanna meet at the coffee shop down the block after school?” He said in an irritated tone. 

”Yeah sure.” The bell rang and I watched as Peter quickly gathered his things and fled the room. I sighed and left to go to the next class. 

***** 

The rest of the day I couldn’t help but feel annoyed and embarrassed. _He probably forgot about the whole interaction. Afterall I was just asking him to work on homework not on a date._ Still any time I saw him in the hall I wanted to run and hide. 

The final bell rang and I couldn’t get out of that building fast enough. I just wanted to go to the coffee shop and get this assignment over with. 

The streets were busy as usual with people walking hastily to wherever and I was just one body among many. As I got closer to the coffee shop the amount of people lessened. 

The small cafe was cute and quiet. Only two other people were in there besides my partner. He was tucked away at a table in the corner with his laptop open and a steaming coffee next to that. He looked up from his computer and waved me over. I ordered a small latte and went to start on the homework. 

”Hey so I already started looking into everything that way I could help you. It’s really not that hard. I mean sure you gotta really study but once you understand the basics the rest is so simple. So if you want to look at my notes first and then… _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.”His voice trailed off and I was too lost in my thoughts to understand anything he was saying. The last thing I wanted to do was this homework. Peter kept shoving his way in my head and I was getting sick of it. _Everyday this year I just sit and think about him. Nothing is gonna happen. I’m certainly not gonna make a move especially if I don’t know whether or not his with MJ. Maybe I could talk to Ned. I have english with him and he’s relatively easy to talk to. He would probably tell me if they’re dating or not. Ugh but then he would ask why I’m asking and that could get weird. I should just get over Peter._ I tried my hardest to pretend like I was working but my partner could tell I wasn’t fully concentrating. _

<”You know we could get this done a lot faster if you actually paid attention.” He scoffed at me while typing. I rolled my eyes. _You know Peter wouldn’t talk to me like that. He would be kind and ACTUALLY helpful. He wouldn’t just shove a bunch of gibberish notes at me and expect me to understand this. Oh god Peter just get out of my head!_

It felt like we were in that cafe for hours and the other two people who were in there had left. It was just me, my annoying partner, and the poor barista who desperately seemed like she wanted to go home. The sun was going to set fairly soon and I was really antsy to wrap this up. 

”Um hey, it’s gonna get dark soon and I really need to start heading home. Can we just finish this tomorrow during lunch or something?” I pleaded. He rolled his eyes and shut his laptop. 

”I suppose but you better pull your fair share of weight on this. I don’t know what’s with you today but I’ll finish this alone if I have to.” He stated while putting his laptop in his backpack and taking off. I huffed in annoyance and packed up my things. I said goodnight to the barista and headed on my walk home. The shadows danced along the walls as the sun took its last moments before the moon took over. _My mom’s gonna kill me if I don’t tell her why I’m gonna be late._

I stopped at a corner and pulled out my phone to text my mom and let her know where I was. As I hit the send button on my phone a large man loomed over me. I slowly looked up and saw he was wearing a black hood with dark brown eyes peering at me. My eyes widened in fear and my hands began to shake. He pulled a gun from his black coat. I let out a small gasp and tears were instantly building up. 

”Alright let’s make this easy. Give me everything in your backpack.”He said while gesturing with his hand. I gripped my backpack tighter. I couldn’t let him just take all my stuff, especially not my wallet. I shook my head. 

”Please. I don’t have very much. I’m..i’m just in high school.” I begged. He snarled and took a step closer to me, still holding the gun in between us. 

”Don’t piss me off little girl, just give me every-” He stopped mid sentence when his gun flung right out of his head by some web material. We both looked up and saw a man with a red and blue suit standing on top of the street light above us. A wave of relief washed over me. _It’s Spiderman!_

”Hey now buddy, I understand you really wanna get ahead in school. But copying someone else’s work just isn’t the way to do it.” Spiderman said. I was in awe that he was even here and clearly the robber was not having it. The robber grabbed me by my throat and pulled out a knife from his other pocket. 

”And what are you gonna do it about it _spider boy_.”He yelled while tugged me. I clawed at his arm to let me go but Spiderman swung down and kicked him the face, releasing me upon impact. 

”Just for the record it’s spider _man_ , but I’ll let it slide this time.” He said while avoiding a punch from the big man. _Why does his voice sound….familiar?_ Spiderman shot a web that stuck the man’s wrists to the wall behind him. The robber broke free with one of his wrists and attempted to swing, but spiderman just dodged and shot another webslinger. 

__

”You son of a-”And the man was cut off once again by more of the webs covering his mouth. NYPD sirens started to ring in the background and Spiderman put one more coating of web fluid on the guy, making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. I continued to just stand there all wide eyed and speechless at the encounter that just occurred. _Spiderman just saved me._ He turned and approached, standing not too much taller than I was. My heart was still racing from the excitement. I stared into the whites on his mask and took in the smell of suit which was intoxicating. _Stop getting all googly eyed and thank him._

__

”Let me walk you home.” He said before I could spit anything out. I nodded my head and continued where I left off. He took more to swinging in between buildings and lamp posts rather than walking but I didn’t mind. In fact, I could hardly believe any of this was actually happening. Every time he moved past me I wanted to reach out and touch him. To feel if he was really there. I had seen Spiderman on the news and girls at school talked about him quite a bit, many of which were crushing hard, but I never thought much about him. However, with him now in front of me, I could see why so many girls did blush at the thought of him. No one had any idea what he actually looked like but he was somehow still so...attractive. 

__

We approached my apartment complex much quicker than I would’ve liked and I knew I needed to thank him now. He stood on the doorstep with me and folded his arms while taking a really good look at the building. A puzzled look grew on my face as I wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. 

__

”Huh that’s interesting.” He said. I perked up and took a step closer toward him to see what he was talking about. 

__

”What’ interesting?” I softly asked. He unfolded his arms and laughed. 

__

”I just uh...know a guy that lives here too.” I looked at my building and tried to think about who lived in it. Honestly, I didn’t know most of the people, neither my parents or I were super neighborly. 

__

”Oh. Um..who?”I asked. Maybe this person could be a friend of Spiderman and I could see him again. He paused for minute, almost like an awkward pause. It gave me butterflies in my stomach and now I was really curious to know who.He stared at the building for a while before responding. 

__

”Oh uh...just my friend. Peter.”He said calmly. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor and I wanted to scream. _Peter?! Peter Parker?! Could he have been living here the whole time and I never even knew!_

__

”I know a Peter. Peter Parker.” I said trying my hardest to contain my excitement. He laughed again and shot a web at another light post. 

__

”Yeah that’s the one. Tell him Spiderman says hi.” He said before swinging off into the night. 

__

”Wait I didn’t get to thank you!” I shouted but I was pretty sure he didn’t hear me. _Oh my god. I can’t believe Peter lives here!_ I quickly ran inside and up to my room. 

__

***** 

__

I tried to look my best for the next day of school. I curled my hair and spent extra time on my makeup to look as nice as possible. _I have to tell Peter that Spiderman says hi. Maybe he could tell him thanks for me as well. Gosh I wish I knew wish apartment was his._

__

My morning classes went by terribly slow and I felt like the clock was just mocking me every time I looked. When the lunch bell rang I went straight to the bathroom to make sure I still looked nice. Chemistry was my next class and I knew that would be my only chance to talk to him. _Chemistry….wait. My assignment! Crap! I almost forgot about that!_ I left the bathroom and went to the library. I looked around and went to every table but my partner was nowhere in sight. I sighed and picked an empty table, hoping he’s just running late. _He was pretty mad at me yesterday. I wouldn’t be completely surprised if he ditched me on this._

__

I assumed he wasn’t going to show up and started taking out my books to try and figure this out on my own. After several minutes of trying to study, someone else sat at my table. _Ugh really? You couldn’t find another place to sit._ I did my best to ignore this unwelcome stranger before he cleared his throat. 

__

”I guess MJ isn’t coming in today either.” Peter’s voice startled me and I immediately stopped working. He looked at me with those kind, brown eyes. My heart started to melt. “I’m Peter by the way.” He added. 

__

”Y/N.”I said with a small smile. He smiled back. 

__

”Partner ditched you?” He asked. _Oh right the chemistry work._

__

”Uh yeah. I’m about to give up on this though. It’ just too hard for me.” I giggled. _Way to go. Make yourself just look stupid. That’ll get him._ He took a look at my paper. 

__

”You’re on the right track. I could help you though.” My insides were squirming around and i nodded. The rest of lunch was spent talking about covalent bonds and isotopes and other chemistry things. I didn’t really care, I was just giddy that he was even talking to me. He was even nicer than I realized. 

__

When lunch ended he walked with me to chemistry and I couldn’t stop smiling the whole time. He seemed like he was enjoying himself as well and was smiling a lot to. It was so nice and everything felt so...right. But something about this also felt familiar? I don’t know why it would but it seemed like I had walked with him to class before. It was weird but fitting. 

__

Instead of sitting in his usual desk, he took MJ’s spot for once. My partner took his same seat and glared at me as he sat down. Peter tapped me on my shoulder. His touch seemed to linger and I desperately wanted to not be in class. 

__

”What’s his problem?” He whispered. I shrugged. 

__

”I was having trouble with the homework last night and I guess he wanted to work with someone more on his level.” Peter nodded and leaned back in his seat. _Tell him about Spiderman!_ I leaned over and tapped on him. 

__

”Um...I met Spiderman yesterday.” Peter seemed to perk up quite a bit at the mention on him. 

__

”Oh yeah? I know him.” He said half smiling. I smiled back, butterflies were fluttering all around in my stomach. 

__

”Yeah he told me to tell you hi.” Peter just chuckled. “He also saved me from getting mugged yesterday but I didn’t get a chance to thank you. Do you think you could tell him that for me? I feel bad about that.” Peter turned to actual look at me. I was caught off guard when our eyes locked. _Good god I could almost kiss him right now._

__

”I’m sure he knows that. But I’ll let him know.” I smiled and nodded graciously. I didn’t bother to listen to the teacher again. I was too busy reveling in my victory of talking to Peter today. I just sat there smiling like an idiot the whole class, not caring if anyone saw because Peter was sitting next to me today. I felt like I was practically glowing with joy. 

__

The bell rang signaling that class was over and I quickly packed up my things so I could walk with Peter out of class. _The apartment. I should I ask about it. Or would that weird? I mean it would be neighborly to know where he lives right? No that’s just creepy…_ Peter walked with me out of class and stopped in the hallway, looking like he was about to say bye. 

__

”Um Peter? Spiderman also walked me home last night and uh..he mentioned that you live in my building?” The words came out like an uninvited question and I watched to smack myself in the face. _That was definitely weird. God what is even gonna say to that? Cool? Glad we’re neighbors? Except not really because I’m a creep._ I stood there dumbfounded and mad at myself. 

__

”Really? Do you wanna come over and do homework then? MJ usually does that with me, but seeing as she has the stomach flu, she won’t be over for a few days.” I was almost confused by what he was saying. He couldn’t have said what I thought he just said. _Peter Parker just asked me to come over._

__

”Yes. I’d like that.” He grinned and wrote down his apartment number and phone number. on a scrap of paper sitting out from his textbook. 

__

”Alright cool. Here’s my apartment number and my phone in case you got lost or something. Even though you live there so I don’t see how that’s possible but still. I’ll see you after school.” He said before taking off to his other class. I could feel my face was red and hot. I clutched the piece of paper like it was the all holy grail. _I’m going to his house!_

__

***** 

__

My last classes practically dragged on and i was about to burst out the window. I was so excited to go to Peter’s after school. When the final bell rang, I nearly ran out of the building to go home. I made a stop at my house first to let my mom know where I was going. Of course I smudged the truth just a little so she wouldn’t pry about who this boy is and if his parents would be home. I freshened up just a little, changing into a different outfit that was a little more comfortable. I took a good look at myself in the mirror before gathering up all my school stuff. 

__

His apartment was on the next floor up and down the opposite hall from mine. He was so close to me this whole time and I still couldn’t believe it. I knocked on his door, my heart about to explode out of my chest. He opened the door and smiled when he saw me. 

__

”Hey come in. I was just setting up all my textbooks. My aunt won’t be home until late tonight so it’ll be just the two of us.” He said going to a table that was covered with several different books. _Right. I’m here about school._ I tried to get myself into a studious head space but I was so distracted by him. I wanted to know more about him and MJ. They could still be an item after all and he did mention her several times today. 

__

”So...MJ is sick huh?” I asked. He nodded while writing some english notes. 

__

”Yeah. Pretty bad but she’ll be okay in a couple of days.” He said. I fidgeted with my paper, pretending to be working on notes as well. 

__

”I don’t know her very well. She seems...nice.”I struggled saying the last word. Peter laughed. 

__

”I wouldn’t really describe her as nice. Unique sure. She’s definitely not for everyone.” _So does that mean she’s for you?_

__

You two seem really close. Like a couple or something?” I asked as casually as I could. Peter stopped writing and let out a real hard laugh and shook his head. Relief blossomed in my stomach where the envy had burned. 

__

”No haha, MJ is just a really good friend. I don’t even know if she’s into anyone like that. She’s uh...weird like that.” He continued on writing and my feelings grew even deeper in that moment. _So he’s single. Make a move._ But I had no clue what to say. I was at a loss for words. I got the answer I wanted but i didn’t know how to take anything a step further. He really didn’t know me and I honestly did know much about him. But I felt so close. I wanted to kiss him. 

__

We sat in an awkward silence for awhile, each working on our own studies.I decided that maybe I should take a breather and go to the bathroom. To be alone for a minute and figure out what to do next. Give me a chance to just clear my head which was clouded with so many confusing thoughts. 

__

”Could I use your bathroom”I asked. He directed me to where it was and I left. Peter had his own bathroom and I took a moment to just dab some cold water on my face. I was feeling hot and flustered and I just wanted to sort out my thoughts. I sat on the toilet looking around the room. _This is dumb. Why am I jumping like 10 steps? We don’t know each other. I’ve just been crushing on him for so long, he probably just feels like we’re gonna become friends. Which is fine I guess._ I kept going over and over about to say for a solid minute before something on the floor caught my eye. 

__

Underneath a towel was a pile of red and blue fabric. Curiosity got a hold of me and I moved the towel. My eyes widened with shock as I picked up the suit. I took a good look at every inch and suddenly it made sense. _Spiderman’s voice was so familiar and when I walked with Peter to class it felt like when Spiderman walked me home yesterday. Spiderman said he knew Peter and told me he lived here and.._

__

”Uh is everything ok Anna?” Peter asked while knocking on the door. I started to panic. _Do I ask about the suite? Is he actually Spiderman? He has to be! It has to be him!_ I grabbed the suit and opened the door to Peter standing there, looking like he was about to knock again. He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes traveled to the fabric in my hand and he shut it real quick. I looked at him confused and wondering what was going on. 

__

”Peter?” I asked delicately. He swallowed a hard lump and grabbed my arm, taking me to his room, and shutting the door. He paced around for several minutes as I just stared at him in amazement. He opened his mouth a few times to say something but would shake his head and keep pacing. I sat there quiet as a mouse, just waiting for an explanation. He took the suit from my hand and stopped pacing. He looked at it up and down before looking at me. He sat next to me on the bed and gripped the suit tightly. 

__

”You can’t tell anyone.”He said and looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded. “About yesterday. God there’s so much to explain.” He stood back up and rubbed his eyes, his suit still in his hands. My heart thudding so loudly I almost couldn’t hear what he was about to say. “I overheard your conversation with that guy yesterday about going to the coffee shop and...how do I explain this.”He paused for a moment and I was on the edge of my seat for him to continue. “Look I’ve liked you for a really long time. And I never had the courage to talk to you, that’s why I just go with MJ because...she’s like my safety net. And I couldn’t do the homework with you after school because I had some...Spiderman responsibilities to tend to and when I finished with that I went to check on you and I noticed the sun was going down so I followed you. But then that guy came out of nowhere and obviously I wasn’t going to let him rob you. That just isn’t the Spiderman way and then I walked you home. And I was like wow your home is my home and then I just wanted an excuse to talk to you or something. And long story short I just like you and I’m Spiderman and I did not handle this situation well.” He finally finished rambling and my jaw was on the floor. I couldn’t believe it. Peter liked me. Peter is Spiderman. It was all so overwhelming and exciting and scary. I felt like I was about to pass out as I realized I was white knuckling his bed. 

__

”I..don’t even know what to say.”I stuttered out. He took a couple steps towards me and crouched on the floor so we were level to one another. 

__

”Please, please, please don’t be mad at me. I wanted to tell you...well everything. I mean it’s hard enough to tell you I like you but the Spiderman thing just takes this to a whole other level.” He looked deeply into my eyes and I felt the world just dissolve around us. He was Spiderman. He saved me. But most importantly, he actually liked me. His eyes fluttered to my lips and we both leaned in slowly before our lips met. I finally understood what people meant when they said kissing someone was like fireworks going off, because that’s exactly how I felt. It was soft and sweet and ended much quicker than I liked. He pulled away and looked at me with intensity. 

__

”You didn’t have to stop Peter.” I whispered and he grabbed my hand, pulling me for one more lovely kiss. My heart was melting and my brain finally stopped thinking about a hundred different things because it could only focus on one. _Peter._

__


End file.
